It Was Inevitable
It Was Inevitable is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season and the 94th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary As Erica's medical condition rapidly worsens, Cooper and Charlotte do their best to prepare an in-denial Mason. Violet and Pete, both single again, find they still have feelings for each other. Addison encourages Amelia to embrace impending motherhood, and Sheldon and Jake work with a devastating case in which a woman, jailed for killing her two children, is pregnant with a third. Full Summary Addison tells her therapist that she's a worrier. Most people don't know that about her. She constantly worries, and she likes to think that worrying prepares her, so she is very prepared. Addison delivers a healthy baby boy and gently hands him to his mother. "Busy morning?" Violet asks Addison, who's filling out charts. Addison handled one breech, one c-section, and one precipitous delivery all before nine am. Violet asks Addison to coffee, but she doesn't have time, so instead Violet tells her that she broke up with Scott. He's a nice guy, but there was no next level, not while Violet's still in love with Pete. And she hasn't told Pete yet. Violet leaves when she sees Jake coming. He wants Addison to consult on a case. She agrees to and says it was nice meeting Angela. Jake says Angela thought Addison was pretty cool, too. Pete is irritated with Sam, who just entered the hospital. They were supposed to go for a run this morning! Sam says he wasn't feeling up for it because he was thinking about Corinne, whom he just had committed. Pete says something about getting a drink, which leads Sam to say that Scott and Violet broke up. Sheldon is talking to a prisoner, Elise, who is pregnant. The last time he was there, they didn't get very far. She hates herself because she knows she's a monster. Sheldon doesn't think she's a monster. She is, though, because she murdered her children. Amelia enters the locker room, where she bumps into Addison. Addison can do the ultrasound before she heads into the OR. Amelia makes up an excuse to get out of it. She doesn't want to see what's wrong with her baby. Addison knows she's freaked out, but as soon as she sees the ultrasound, it will all be real. This is a good thing. She has to be happy. Cooper offers to take a hungry Mason to a restaurant for breakfast, but he declines because he doesn't want his mom to get mad. Cooper gently reminds him that his mom is in the hospital, so she wouldn't mind. Still, Mason refuses. Cooper needs a new photo of Mason for his phone, so he smiles and Cooper snaps the photo. In Erica's hospital room, Charlotte receives a text from Cooper. It's the photo of Mason. She shows it to Erica, who begins to cry. Charlotte says Cooper and Mason can come over later today, but Erica doesn't want them to see her like this. She struggles to tell Charlotte not to argue with a dying woman. Back at Seaside Health and Wellness, Elise's husband, Kurt, storms in and confronts Jake about Sheldon defending Elise in court. This is shocking news to Jake. Kurt asks if Jake remembers his daughter Josie. She was 4 and his son Max was 2. They were awake and must have been so scared when Elise murdered them. In Kurt's opinion, she should rot in jail. Sheldon and Jake are arguing in Sheldon's office about Elise. Jake asked him to talk to her, not work to set her free. Sheldon argues that she might have had a psychotic episode brought on by an undiagnosed case of postpartum depression. They continue to argue until Addison steps in and says that 80 percent of mothers suffer from some form of depression. Sam, who is also in Sheldon's office, comments that they don't asphyxiate their children. Sheldon says Elise is his patient now, so Jake doesn't get to dictate what he can do. Charlotte is leaning against a wall with her eyes closed when Pete enters. She tells him Erica has a couple days maybe. He says that she is now Erica's family. He hugs her. Addison enters Jake's office and asks him what's wrong. He tells her that he helped Kurt and Elise conceive their second child, Max. A year after he was born, they said they were ready for a third. Every time Elise came into his office, she seemed a little off, but Jake pushed it off. It's his job to give people babies, not to judge whether or not they're good parents. Addison tells him there was no way anyone could have known what Elise was going to do. Well, Jake says, he could have been more intuned instead of shooting Elise up with more fertility drugs, likely making the problem worse. Because of him, a women who killed her two children is having another. Cooper is in his office with Mason, looking over Mason's grades. He comes across a drawing that Mason drew for Erica. Mason asks if Cooper can frame it for when his mom comes home. Cooper tells Mason she's dying but Mason brings up the time that they went to Seattle and the doctors "fixed her". Mason looks at his father and says someone will help his mother. Sheldon wants to help Elise and defend her. They go over what happened. Kurt was out on business that week and Max couldn't stop crying because he was sick. Josie was upset because Elise couldn't give her any attention. They would wake up over and over in the middle of the night and it was exhausting. Elise realized she must have done something wrong for her children to be so upset, that she was a bad mother. So, she told them they were going to the park, put them in their carseats, started the car, and went back inside the house. Sheldon says she is not the same women. She screams that she doesn't deserve his help because she killed her babies. She abruptly begins seizing, and she collapses on the floor. Sheldon supports her head and yells for someone to call an ambulance. Violet exits Cooper's office after talking with Mason. He seems like a little boy who doesn't want his mother to die. He knows Erica's alive. She thinks Cooper should take him to the hospital, but he tells her that Erica refused. Charlotte is caring for Erica, who suddenly goes into a coughing fit. Erica apologizes for keeping Charlotte there and admits that she's scared. Charlotte says she will be there the whole time. Elise wakes up in a hospital bed with Addison looking over her. She suffered an eclamptic seizure, but the baby is fine. As soon as she's stable, Addison will induce labor. Elise will have a few moments with her baby before she's turned over to Kurt. Elise looks at Addison and says she wan't a good mother for her babies. They deserved better. Violet and Pete bump into each other. She tells him that she and Scott broke up. Pete admits that he knew that and doesn't know why he pretended he didn't. They agree to meet up another time and there's an opportune moment for the two to kiss, but Pete doesn't lean. Violet awkwardly says goodbye and leaves. Amelia enters Addison's house. She climbs the stairs and sees that Addison emptied her office in order to make space for Amelia's baby's nursery. This was supposed to be Addison's nursery. Addison says it doesn't matter, as she doesn't think she'll ever have a baby. Overwhelmed, Amelia says this is all too fast and leaves. Cooper brings Mason to St. Ambrose, where they settle down in the lounge. Mason wants to pray for his mom, so Cooper teaches him how to. After, he asks Cooper if God heard him. Cooper replies that God did hear him. Violet runs into Addison at the hospital and Addison makes Violet a cup of tea. She tells Addison Pete almost kissed her last night. Addison relates this to Sam. Whenever they fight, he shows up later smelling like cookies and she falls for it every single time. Some problems are too big for mind-blowing sex to solve. Charlotte enters the lounge, where Mason is sprawled out on Cooper sleeping. Charlotte tells Cooper that it's almost over with Erica. Mason wakes up, where he gives Charlotte the drawing he made for Erica. Charlotte promises she'll deliver it to Erica. Cooper leaves to go see Erica. Cooper visits Erica. He apologizes that he didn't help raise Mason. She did an amazing job taking care of him, and he's so grateful that she brought him to her. Erica slowly says she's glad that he's Mason's dad. Addison is delivering a woman's baby. She tells the patient, Judi, to push. Amelia, who received a page from Addison, walks in and watches the delivery and offers Judi moral support. Addison delivers the baby boy. Amelia says that he's beautiful, and Addison says that her baby will be too. Amelia, back at the practice, enters the kitchen and tells Sam that she just watched Addison deliver a baby, which was surreal. Sam says that that was what it was like when Maya was born. He can understand why Addison wants it so badly. Not anymore, Amelia tells him. She's given up on having a baby. Sam is shocked. Jake updates Kurt on Elise's condition - her labor is progressing quickly. Once the baby is born, Elise will have a few moments with her before she's taken away. Kurt disagrees. He wants the baby right away since it's because of Elise that he was robbed of raising his first two children. He tells Jake that if the shrink sets Elise free, he will sue all of them and end Jake's career. In the delivery room, Addison needs Elise to push, but she insists that she can't, she can't be a mother again. Addison gives Elise the strength to push again, and her baby is born. Elise can barely stand to look at her daughter. She merely kisses her baby on the head and says sorry. Kurt sees his daughter and says she looks just like Elise. He begins to sob, saying that they were supposed to be a family. How could she do that to him? Jake says Kurt and the baby both deserve a new start. Addison comes and tells the two men that Elise could barely look at her daughter. This prompts Kurt to bring his daughter into Elise's recovery room. Addison arrives at the practice, where Sheldon asks about Elise's delivery. It was rough, but she got through it. He asks how Jake is. She shrugs and Sheldon comments that he might need some help moving on too. Addison leaves just as Sheldon answers his cell phone. Charlotte brings the drawing Mason drew into Erica's room. Erica's breathing is extremely labored. Charlotte tells her that Mason needs to see her, or else he'll never be able to move on. Their son needs to see her. Erica weakly nods. Charlotte rushes out of the room, taking the stairs in order to reach Mason and Cooper faster. She bursts into the lounge and brings Mason and Cooper upstairs into Erica's room. Mason realizes that his mother is never going to get better. Mason begins to cry, and he lays down on his mother and and hugs her as he says that he loves her, he loves her so much. Erica's heart monitor flatlines. Sheldon enters Amelia's office to find her reading a baby book, much to his surprise. She watched Addison deliver a perfect baby boy today. Sheldon says it's a boy. He always says it's a boy, and half of his friends think he's a genius. Amelia is in. She's going to call Addison and she'll do an ultrasound, and she'll see her baby. Amelia offers to take Sheldon to dinner, but he declines, saying that he has to leave town tonight to see his ex-wife. Jake is in his office drinking scotch. Addison is at his door and says that he's a good doctor. He does everything in his power to give his patients what they want. But he can't read inside people's hearts and minds, so he is not responsible for what happened to Elise. He's a good doctor. Addison gently touches his face as she says that he's also a good man. Slowly, he leans into her, and they kiss. They eventually pull apart, and Jake says that he's still her doctor, so they can't do this. Actually, Addison corrects him, he's not. She's decided that she's not going to have a baby anymore. After she says this, she leaves. Violet opens her front door to find Pete, who declares that he still loves her. Violet replies that she loves him too, and they kiss. Violet pulls back because she still doesn't know why he walked out of that door. They're a family, and she can't just jump back in just because they're still in love with each other. For it to happen, Pete has to do the work first. Mason is fast asleep wedged between Cooper and Charlotte in their bed. Cooper thanks Charlotte for what she did for Erica and what she's doing for Mason. She says not to thank her, because that's what you do. Addison is staring at the ocean when Sam comes. She's had a long, confusing day. Sometimes, nothing makes sense. Sam knows how she feels and says the last thing that made sense was the two of them together. They make sense. He kisses her. Addison's phone rings, breaking up the kiss. She has to go to the hospital. Addison rushes into the hospital to meet Mildred Clemons, the social worker. Addison hasn't heard from her in such a long time. Mildred says that a woman had her baby today that she can't keep, and she thinks Addison is a good fit. Addison is astonished. The birth mother chose her? Mildred confirms this, saying that the birth mother looked through the book of prospective mothers, chose her, and wants to see her. Addison and Mildred enter the mother's room. Addison is shocked to see Judi, whose baby she just delivered earlier. Judi couldn't believe it when she saw Addison's picture. She figured that it was meant to be. She offers to let Addison hold the newborn boy. Addison's therapist asks her how she feels now. She doesn't respond, and he says her name again. Finally, she looks up. Cast PP5x18AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP5x18PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP5x18JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP5x18CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP5x18CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP5x18SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP5x18AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP5x18MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP5x18SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP5x18VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP5x18EricaWarner.png|Erica Warner PP5x18EliseWilson.png|Elise Wilson PP5x18KurtWilson.png|Kurt Wilson PP5x18MildredClemons.png|Mildred Clemons PP5x18Therapist.png|Therapist PP5x18Judi.png|Judi PP5x18Mara.png|Mara Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *A.J. Langer as Erica Warner *Enid Graham as Elise Wilson *Maury Sterling as Kurt Wilson *Aloma Wright as Mildred Clemons Co-Starring *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Emily Moss Wilson as Judi *Zainab Johnson as Mara Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Therapist *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Addison talked to her therapist about how much she worries. She says she thinks it helps prepare her. Mara *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Mara had a baby in the ER, assisted by Addison. Jake's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Jaundice *'Doctors:' **Jake Reilly (reproductive endocrinologist) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Jake came to Addison for a consult on a mother who had just delivered. She was worried about her baby and he suspected it was just jaundice. She asked if the consult could wait until the afternoon. He said it could. Elise Wilson *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Seizure **Post-partum depression **Pre-eclampsia *'Doctors:' **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy **Vaginal delivery Elise was pregnant and in prison. She had murdered her first two children. Sheldon was seeing her because her mental health issues caused the psychotic break that led her to kill her kids. She said she didn't want to talk to him about her feelings. She later started talking to him about the day it happened. She started crying as she spoke. Sheldon said he believed she had a psychotic break as a result of years of untreated postpartum depression. She said she didn't deserve his help and then she started seizing. She had an eclamptic seizure. Addison said they put her on meds to bring down her blood pressure and that they'd induced labor once she was stable. They induced and she gave birth with Addison's help. Sheldon said he'd keep working with her to get over what she did. Erica Warner *'Diagnosis:' **Metasteses *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Erica was still in the hospital declining. When she was close to death, Charlotte brought Mason in and he climbed on her bed and stayed with her as she died. Judi *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Judi labored and gave birth with Addison's assistance. Music "Mr. Bright Eyes" - Rebecca Ferguson "Normal Song" - Perfume Genius "Now is the Start" - A Fine Frenzy Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.53 million viewers. *Kate Walsh didn't find out that Addison would become a mother until she read it at the table read. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x18-1.jpg PP5x18-2.jpg PP5x18-3.jpg PP5x18-4.jpg PP5x18-5.jpg PP5x18-6.jpg PP5x18-7.jpg Behind the Scenes PP5x18BTS1.jpg PP5x18BTS2.jpg PP5x18BTS3.jpg Quotes :Mildred: You wanna comb your hair, or do you want baby? ---- :Charlotte: Erica, I'm gonna tell you something and I know it's not quite fair to you, but Mason needs to see you. He won't be able to move on otherwise and I know it's not what you want, but it is the only thing I can do for him and he has to come first now. Our son needs to see you. ---- :Mason: She's not going to get better, is she? ---- :Addison: You're a good doctor. Actually, you are amazing. You do everything in your power to give your patients what they want. You're an intuitive, supportive, baby giving miracle worker. :Jake: Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but- :Addison: I'm not done yet. Just because you can work miracles doesn't mean you're able to read what's inside people's hearts and minds. And yo are not responsible for what happened with Elise. You're a good doctor and a good man. ---- :Pete: I still love you, Violet. :Violet: I love you too. Wait. Is this what it takes? Just take a break from our marriage, mess around with other people and then we're ready to jump back in? :Pete: Violet... :Violet: I still don't know why you walked out that door, Pete. I don't think you know either. :Pete: Why do you make this so complicated, Violet? :Violet: Because our marriage is complicated. That is important to me. You, me, Lucas. Our family. It's everything and I can't just jump back in because... just because we're still in love with each other. I want this. I do. I want this, but for it to happen, we have to do the work first. You ready to do that? ---- :Cooper: I never said "thank you". :Charlotte: What? :Cooper: Everything you did for Erica and what you're doing for Mason. :Charlotte: Don't say that. :Cooper: Why? I mean it. :Charlotte: You don't thank me for any of that. It's what you do. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S5 Episodes